


空少與背包客

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta





	空少與背包客

假日之外的时段，从东京飞往吉隆坡的午夜航班总显得格外空荡。

丸井文太的座位在经济舱第一排的最左端，紧挨着窗户，为了通行方便只有两个座位，而今天他的右边没有人。在听到乘务人员开关柜门准备飞机餐的动静之后，丸井文太就模模糊糊醒了过来，他对于吃饭的事情一向灵敏。

装载飞机餐的简易厨房位于头等舱与经济舱之间，在昏暗的机舱内亮着偏蓝的冷光，从他的座位可以窥见简易厨房内空少弯着腰的身影，两条腿很长，手臂线条流畅漂亮，只是脸被厨房的墙壁挡住了。

丸井文太眯着眼睛，他有点回忆不起在上飞机的时候有没有见过这个空少的正脸。至少这空少的动作看起来很老练——习惯了羁旅生活的丸井很快下了判断——说不定直起身来是个中年老男人呢。丸井文太这样想着，自己把自己逗笑了。他从身前墙壁上的收纳袋里翻出纸质的垃圾袋，把嘴里嚼没味了的口香糖吐了进去。做完这举动，丸井文太干脆趁着飞行平稳站起来松了松筋骨——从他站起来的角度，那空少的长相倒是一目了然。

不知道是天生还是在亚热带晒出来的深肤色，配上总显得文气的方形眼镜居然还意外协调，只是五官太冷，戴上眼镜反而显得有些阴险。年轻的空少顺着余光瞟过来，很快换上了公式化的微笑。  
“有什么我能帮到你的吗。”

“啊……能给我杯水吗，谢谢。”丸井文太掩饰性地挠了挠头，很快就想了个借口出来。

他端着水回了座位。不好再盯着人家看，丸井文太的目光在眼前的小屏幕上飘来晃去，嘴里欢快地吹起口哨来。

餐车过来的时候那个空少负责的还是丸井坐的这一列，丸井文太的视线瞟过空少胸前的名牌，在餐车上的果汁和可乐里挑挑拣拣，开口时却换了个名目：“有香槟的话……一杯香槟可以吗？”

名为木手的空少朝他看了过来，“你已经成年了吗？”

丸井文太闻言露出了有些尴尬的表情，余光却狡黠。

“要看护照确认吗——”他从墙壁上的收纳袋里取出了藏青色的护照本，慷慨地朝木手递过去，在空少伸手接过的瞬间对着他眨了眨眼睛。

木手顿了顿，快速地翻看了最前面的一页就递还回来。

“非常不好意思。”他动作利索地给丸井倒了半杯香槟，将高脚酒杯递过来。丸井文太接过酒杯朝他微举致意，空少反手姿势别扭地扶了扶眼镜。

丸井文太难得地感觉对飞机餐胃口大开。  
  
吃完了饭丸井趁离洗手台近先去漱了口。泡泡糖在吃饭前就吃完了，他下定决心下飞机后去便利店买一条葡萄味的那个，能吹出紫色的泡泡，和那个姓木手的空少用发蜡梳得齐齐整整的头发颜色很像。

丸井文太这些年无拘无束得像风一样，见过了太多人，以至于如今很少能对人产生探索的兴趣。这个航空小哥应该和自己差不多大——丸井文太在猜年龄方面一向很有天赋——他受惊的样子非常好玩。  
系上安全带盖上毯子后，丸井文太合上了眼睛。有机会的话，应该问清楚他叫什么名字。丸井文太在心里有了主意。

等他醒来的时候，机舱内的灯已经亮了起来，周边大多的读书灯都开着，人们低着头填入境单。丸井文太反应过来自己把空姐发卡的时间睡了过去。

他这样想着，抬眼才注意到身前的收纳袋里别了一张空白的入境单。  
丸井文太抬头朝空乘人员舱那边看了一眼，站在走廊上的木手转过头走进了厢里。

没过几分钟他又一掀挂帘，径直朝丸井文太走了过来。  
“我有什么能帮到你的吗？”木手抬手按灭了顶上的求助灯，扶着舱顶半弯着腰问道。他的语气淡定平静，脸上也是毫无端倪的样子。  
“啊，是这样的，”丸井文太若无其事地把手上的入境单递给了他。  
“有地方填错了，你能不能再给我一张新的？”  
“没有问题，请稍等一下。”木手闻言像是松了口气，他接过入境单就往空乘人员的座位走，看起来礼貌专业、毫不动摇。直到墙壁隔绝了身后丸井文太的视线，木手举起入境单看了一眼——传说中写错了的入境单正面只填了一行电话号码，反面用黑笔写了：  
“十分感谢哦 奇天烈:p  
P.S.我建议你收藏这张天才画作。”   
木手嘴角轻微地动了动。他将入境卡上写了字的部分撕了下来放进口袋里，给丸井拿了一张新的入境卡，转身又是很平静的样子。  
  
吉隆坡的夜晚与东京不太一样。  
木手拉着行李箱站在机场玻璃旁边发呆。丸井过了安检看到他，走过去随意地用手臂圈住他脖颈：“你收起来了没？”  
木手说，“什么收起来。”他微微转过眼，正对上丸井墨镜后面的视线。他又把眼睛转了回去。   
丸井低低笑了一声，换了个话题，“我请你吃夜宵吧。”  
那瞬间木手想到了很多个反驳的理由，张了张嘴却发现说不出来一个。他认命地迈着步子向外走，自我催眠反正也睡不着。  
  
丸井真的拉着他去吃了夜宵，在商业街的露天酒吧里。这种刁钻的吃饭姿势不像是初来的外来游客能摸索出来的，但木手看着丸井穿着花哨的休闲衬衫，手腕上眼花缭乱的一堆珠串链子的样子，又觉得可能文青的世界的确无奇不有。

他对于这个姓丸井的男人很难生出警惕，哪怕他已经在对方的外表与年龄落差里发现了一点欺骗性的色彩。这可能要归咎于对方的糖衣炮弹扔得太过漂亮。

东南亚是个鱼龙混杂的危险地带，明天一觉醒来可能自己的肾已经被割掉买了。木手在心里边走边对自己重复，然而路口一阵裹着热气的海风吹来，啤酒的微醺就在心口鼓起了风球。

“奇天烈——等一下、”木手回头，后知后觉意识到丸井不知什么时候被他落在了后面。

丸井文太指了指自己又指了指边上的便利店，示意自己要去买点东西。

木手点了点头，站在街边吹风。他看着丸井弯腰在收银台那里研究了半天，最后抽了一盒冈本、一管润滑剂和一盒口香糖结账付款。

丸井文太挂着装了冈本和润滑剂的塑料袋走出来，边走边拆口香糖包装。这个口香糖的包装像是很不好拆，他就专心低着头和塑料纸较劲。半天撕开后丸井文太往自己嘴里扔了一颗，咬着淡紫色的方块问他要吃吗。

木手沉默了一下，没绷住笑了。

丸井也笑了，目光左飘右晃着，吹了个紫色的泡泡。  



End file.
